Noir Gemütliches Abendessen
by Baghira75
Summary: Man sollte sich eigentlich immer die Frage stellen, ob man zum Griechen oder zum Italiener essen geht.


Seite 5 von 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Noir, but I own the idea and the writing of this story. I have no commercial interests. Please don't send Noir after me. And sending lawyers after me would be even worse. That is not a social behavior. If the owners of Noir would like to erase this work then contact the author to have it removed. Thank you.

Dies ist meine zweite FanFiction über Noir. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen. Und lasst mich wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat.

**Noir – Gemütliches Abendessen**

Es war wieder mal einer dieser Tage. Ein Tag, den ich gar nicht leiden konnte. Er fing schon ziemlich mies an. Mein Toaster hatte den Geist aufgegeben. Anstatt zwei knusprig, braunen Scheiben Toast, spuckte er nur schwarze Briketts aus, dann hab ich mir die Zunge an meinem Tee verbrannt und zu guter Letzt auch noch meinen Bus verpasst und kam zu spät zur Arbeit. Das absolut bescheidene Wetter trug natürlich auch noch seinen Teil dazu bei. Nur Regen! Ich hasse Regen!

Ich hatte heute ne lange Schicht und musste bis 20 Uhr arbeiten, folglich befand sich meine Stimmung nicht gerade auf einem Höhepunkt. Am frühen Nachmittag fragte mich ein Kollege, ob ich heute Abend nicht Lust hätte Essen zu gehen. Ich dürfte auch das Lokal aussuchen. Da dachte ich mir, warum nicht, hört sich gar nicht schlecht an. An so einem Tag wäre ein gemütliches Abendessen in entspannter Atmosphäre genau das richtige. Gesagt getan. Ich entschied mich zum Griechen zu gehen und willigte ein.

Der Arbeitstag verging nun gar nicht mehr. Ich blickte fast alle zehn Minuten auf die Uhr und sehnte mir so sehr den Feierabend herbei. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Geistig saß ich schon im Lokal und bestellte mein Essen. Noch war es aber nicht so weit. Leider!

Geschafft! 20 Uhr. Endlich Feierabend! Wir packten unsere Sachen zusammen, stempelten aus und machten uns auf den Weg zu einem gemütlichen, griechischen Lokal im Nachbarort. Es war ziemlich voll und ich konnte keinen freien Tisch erkennen. Doch Dimitri, der Inhaber des Lokals, kam sogleich auf uns zu, begrüßte uns herzlich und geleitete meinen Kumpel und mich zu einem Tisch in einer kleinen Seitennische. Dieser Platz war perfekt. Genau richtig.

„Ist ja ganz schön was los bei Dir, Dimitri! Gibt es heute denn was um­sonst?" fragte ich mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Na ja, heute hat wohl der gesamte Ort Lust auf griechisches Essen. Egal, ist doch gut fürs Geschäft, oder?" entgegnete Dimitri mit einem nicht geringeren Grinsen.

„Spaß bei Seite. Ich hab hier heute ne große Reservierung von außerhalb. Eine Gruppe aus Frankreich, die sind zwar etwas seltsam, zahlen aber sehr gut. Und in der heutigen Zeit liegt das Geld ja leider nicht auf der Strasse, also tun auch mir diese komischen Zeitgenossen ganz gut." fügte er hinzu.

Da hatte er zweifelsohne recht. Die Geschäfte gingen wahrlich nicht be­sonders gut. Die Menschen haben einfach alle weniger Geld in den Taschen. Mein Kumpel und ich bestellten nun unsere Getränke, ein paar Vorspeisen und natürlich ein üppiges Hauptgericht. Ich lies meinen Blick etwas durchs Lokal schweifen und sah tatsächlich nicht einen freien Platz mehr.

„Da haben wir echt noch Glück gehabt." sagte ich zu meinem Kumpel

„Stimmt! Scheint wohl ne sehr gute Küche zu haben." entgegnete er.

„Darauf kannst Du wetten, sonst wäre ich bestimmt nicht Stammgast hier!"

Nun mussten wir beide lachen und stießen mit den bereits servierten Ge­tränken an.

Anfangs achtete ich so gut wie gar nicht auf die anderen Gäste, doch während des Essens blickte ich immer häufiger auf und sah von einem Tisch zum anderen. Ich musste meiner Neugier einfach nachgeben. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass einige der Gäste noch immer Sonnenbrillen trugen. Irgendwie seltsam. Außerdem schien es, als ob alle den gleichen Schneider hätten. Bei ihren Anzügen glich einer dem anderen. Nur die Größen waren unterschiedlich.

Vier Personen, die anders gekleidet waren, fielen mir in der gegen­über­liegenden Ecke auf. Um sie herum war eine große Ansammlung von Anzugträgern mit Sonnenbrillen. Sie mussten wohl was besonderes sein. Eine Art Staatsoberhäupter oder Firmenbosse. Na ja, auf alle Fälle sehr seltsame Gestalten.

„Dir sind sie wohl auch schon aufgefallen, oder?" fragte mich mein Freund.

„Davon kannst Du ausgehen. Irgendwie unangenehme Zeitgenossen, findest Du nicht auch?" antwortete ich.

„Ganz Deiner Meinung", entgegnete er.

Wir senkten die Köpfe und widmeten uns wieder dem ausgezeichneten Essen. Ich versuchte ein paar Gespräche zu belauschen, doch leider war mein französisch nicht mehr ganz so frisch, deshalb verstand ich nur ein paar Brocken, die für mich absolut keinen Sinn ergaben.

Von wegen, in diesem Lokal würden sie erstmal sicher sein und SIE würden sie hier nicht finden.

Na ja egal, was kümmern mich die Probleme und Sorgen der anderen Gäste. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass sich die Tür zum Lokal öffnete und zwei Gestalten traten ein, jedoch schenkte ich ihnen keine weitere Aufmerk­samkeit.

Der laute Knall von Pistolenschüssen riss mich aus meiner Vertiefung. Ich sah zu meinem Kumpel, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zur Eingangstür starrte.

„Los in Deckung!" schrie ich ihn an und zog ihn mit unter den Tisch.

Es kam zu einem wahren Kugelhagel. Die Anzugträger lieferten sich einen offenen Schlagabtausch mit den zwei anderen Personen, jedoch schienen die beiden Neuankömmlinge ein unsichtbares Schutzschild zu haben, denn nicht eine Kugel kam auch nur in deren Nähe. Bis jetzt!

Uns flogen die Kugeln förmlich um die Ohren. Die Männer an unseren Nachbartischen waren so gut wie alle tot. Einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte ich, ob ich eine der herumliegenden Waffen an mich nehmen sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber sofort wieder, als erneut ein paar Kugeln um uns herum einschlugen.

„Puh, das war knapp!" murmelte ich vor mich hin.

Ich sah zu meinem Kumpel, der auf der anderen Seite unter dem Tisch kauerte. Er war starr vor Angst und an seinem Blick konnte ich erkennen, dass er, genau wie ich, noch nicht ganz begriffen hatte, was hier ablief, dabei wollten wir eigentlich nur etwas essen. Stattdessen waren zwei Killer dabei, ein gemütliches, griechisches Lokal in eine Leichenhalle zu verwandeln.

Selbst das Personal wurde nicht verschont. Ich weiß nicht, wie lang wir da unter dem Tisch zitterten, aber es kam mir vor, wie eine Ewigkeit. Gläser klirrten, Geschirr fiel zu Boden, die große Spiegelwand hinter der Bar zersprang in 1000 Teile und aus jeder Richtung waren die Laute sterbender Menschen zu hören. Es war ein fürchterliches Massaker. Eines wusste ich genau, wenn ich diesen Tag überlebe sollte, würden mich die Schreckensbilder mein Leben lang verfolgen und mich um den Schlaf bringen.

Plötzlich war alles vorbei. Die Schüsse verstummten und es herrschte eine beängstigende Stille. Mir lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Mein Körper verkrampfte sich und erstarrte. Ich war nahezu bewegungsunfähig und mir stockte der Atem. Was würde jetzt passieren? Hatten Sie uns bemerkt oder nicht? Gab es eine reelle Chance für uns zu überleben?

Insgeheim hoffte ich, dass sich die Lokaltür öffnen und die beiden ver­schwinden würden. Doch anstatt der Lokaltür hörte ich Schritte. Unter ihnen knirschten Glas- und Porzellanscherben. Sie kamen immer näher. Sie hatten uns wohl doch bemerkt. Das Gefühl von Todesangst kam in mir auf und schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

„Irgendwo sind noch zwei! Ich hatte sie beim Reinkommen bemerkt. Keine Anzugträger!" sagte die eine Person

„Ganz recht und zwar dort hinten!" entgegnete die andere.

„Lass uns doch mal nachschauen, wo sie sich versteckt haben. Viele Möglichkeiten gibt es ja nicht mehr."

„Du sagst es. Ich glaub, ich weiß auch schon wo!"

„Na dann, lass es uns zu Ende bringen!"

Die Schritte kamen nun direkt auf unseren Tisch zu und blieben genau davor stehen. Ich konnte ein Paar schwarze Stiefel und ein Paar Riem­chenschuhe in einem fast grellem pink erkennen. Vor uns standen tatsächlich zwei Frauen. Also hatte ich mich nicht getäuscht, als ich ihre Stimmen hörte. Oh man, zwei junge Frauen, die Dir gleich die Lichter aus­pusten. Ein echt toller Tag!

Plötzlich wurde der Tisch weggerissen und wir blickten in zwei Pistolen­mündungen. Mit einem eiskalten Ausdruck in den Augen blickten uns die großgewachsene, blonde Schönheit und ihre nicht minder attraktive, aber kleinere asiatische Partnerin an.

In unserer fast peinlichen, zusammengekauerten Position musterten sie uns nur kurz und schließlich fragte die große Blonde:

„Habt ihr noch etwas zu sagen?"

Anscheinend hatten sie fast Mitleid und erwarteten keine überraschenden Angriffsaktionen von uns, sonst wären wir mit Sicherheit schon tot.

„Zu sagen wir seien blind, macht wohl wenig Sinn, oder?" entgegnete mein Kumpel.

(DAS musste einfach mit rein. Hatte ein ähnliches Zitat in einer englischen Fanfiction namens „Keeping Store" von „SwordSkill" gelesen; es hatte mich einfach inspiriert. Anmerkung des Autors)

Die beiden sahen sich an und ich konnte gar ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf ihren Gesichtern erkennen. Das gab mir einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung, dass wir eventuell nicht sterben müssten. In so einer Situation, den Tod vor Augen, klammert man sich nun mal an jeden, auch noch so kleinen, Strohhalm.

Die kleine Asiatin senkte etwas ihre Waffe und sagte:

„Nein, das reicht leider nicht aus, da muss Euch schon etwas Besseres einfallen, oder was meinst Du, Mireille?"

„Du sagst es, Kirika. Wisst ihr eigentlich, wer wir sind?" antworte die blonde Schönheit.

Mein Kumpel und ich schauten uns an und wussten genau, dass uns was wirklich Gutes einfallen musste. Da gab es nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, wie wir vielleicht unsere Haut retten könnten. Wir nickten uns zu, blickten wieder in Richtung der beiden schönen Frauen und sprachen fast synchron:

„NOIR. Das ist ein Name. Ein Schicksal aus alten Zeiten. Zwei Mädchen, die den Tod beeinflussen. Ihre dunklen Hände beschützen den friedlichen Schlaf des Neugeborenen!"

Und wieder herrschte Stille. Die beiden Killerinnen sahen uns sehr erstaunt an und einen kurzen Augenblick schien es so, als hätten sie dem Gesagten nichts entgegen zu setzen.

„Warum wart ihr hier in diesem Lokal? Es hat geheißen, _Les Soldats_ hätten das gesamte Lokal gemietet? Ihr seid eindeutig Zivilisten und gehört nicht _Les Soldats_ an, oder etwa doch?" fragte die Asiatin und richtete wieder ihre Waffe auf uns.

„Wir sind ganz bestimmt keine Mitglieder von _Les Soldats_. Das ist mein griechisches Lieblingslokal und außerdem kenne ich den Inhaber………bzw. kannte ihn, weil ich denke, dass auch er tot ist, oder?" antwortete ich.

„Das stimmt. In unserem Beruf hat man mit Zeugen nur Ärger!" sagte die Blonde.

„Wir machen bestimmt keinen Ärger!" warf mein Kumpel ein, jedoch er­kannte ich an seinem Blick, dass er von seinen eigenen Worten nicht sonderlich überzeugt war.

„Was sollen wir mit Euch machen? Vorschläge bitte!" sagte die Asiatin

„Habt ihr Hunger?" traute ich mich zu fragen.

Und wieder gelang es mir einen Ausdruck der Verblüffung auf ihre Gesichter zu bringen.

„Tja, mit Gyros wird das ja dann heute wohl nix mehr. Mögt ihr Pizza? Ich kenne da einen wirklich guten Italiener. Ihr seid auch eingeladen. Was meint ihr?"

„Eigentlich verspüre ich schon ein gewisses Hungergefühl, Du nicht auch, Kirika? Geben wir den beiden noch eine Schonfrist, was meinst Du?"

„Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee. Mir knurrt eh schon seit Stunden der Magen. Wir können sie ja auch noch nach dem Essen töten!"

„Einverstanden. Los hoch mit Euch. Ihr geht voran, so dass wir eure Hände sehen können und keine Tricks, sonst fällt die Henkersmahlzeit aus!" sagte die große Blonde.

Wir verließen das Lokal. Die beiden bewaffneten Frauen folgten uns, wie Schatten. In der Ferne waren leise Polizeisirenen zu hören. Auf dem Weg zum Auto hörte ich meinen Kumpel etwas vor sich hin murmeln.

„Wären wir lieber gleich zum Italiener gegangen."

ENDE


End file.
